


Прощение

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: После парижских событий быстро стало понятно: с Тесеем творится что-то не то, и Ньют по просьбе родителей приходит навестить брата. Оказалось, что дела его и вправду плохи, но попытка помочь превращается для Ньюта в сущий кошмар.





	Прощение

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: даб-кон, проблемы с психическим здоровьем

Новый дом Тесея, купленный им к свадьбе, был больше, чем Ньюту казалось по колдографии. Больше и мрачнее. Ньют сравнил снимок с оригиналом, поставив чемодан на желтоватую траву: даже в приглушённо-коричневых тонах колдографии особняк выглядел уютным, с цветами под окнами в маленьких горшочках, с коньками крыши, увенчанными воронами — это уже было сделано специально для Литы. Левую стену дома обвил плющ, который разросся почти до витражного окна по центру и уже обнимал кованые тонкие перильца балкона.

Это был бы дом Литы и Тесея; теперь же он принадлежал одному только Тесею. Что-то незримо изменилось в нём, будто даже стены скорбели по утрате хозяйки. Плющ словно хищно тянулся к пожухшим, блёклым цветам, которых давно не касалась заботливая рука; один из воронов на коньках накренился, и казалось, что он склонил металлическую голову в своей тихой скорби. Занавеси на окнах, задёрнутые, внушали невесёлые мысли о царившем во всех комнатах сумраке..

По телу прошла дрожь — впечатление было угнетающее. Ньют поднял чемодан и медленно, с нарастающей тревогой в душе направился к крыльцу. Чтобы взяться за молоток в виде головы гиппогрифа, пришлось собраться с духом.

Стук молотка был глухим, как об отсыревшее дерево.

Тесей долго не открывал. Когда, спустя пару минут, загремел замок, Ньют крепче сжал ручку чемодана. Она казалась холодной и скользкой, что этот ранний дождливый октябрь.

Дверь открылась.

Они с Тесеем смотрели друг на друга, но Ньют с трудом мог разглядеть фигуру брата в тёмном коридоре. Видел лишь халат с жёлтой оторочкой, кисти рук и босые ноги.

— Холодно ведь, — сказал Ньют вместо приветствия, глядя на голые ступни.

Тесей не ответил.

— Если тебя семья прислала, — наконец сказал он отрывисто, — то со мной всё нормально. Передай им, что нормально всё.

— Никто меня не присылал, я сам пришёл.

Тесей сделал шаг навстречу, и Ньют смог увидеть его лицо — бледное, осунувшееся, с заострёнными скулами. Под глазами были тёмные круги. У Ньюта сжалось сердце, и он ответил на объятие механически, лихорадочно гадая, насколько же всё на самом деле плохо. 

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — произнёс Тесей доверительно и отстранился, приглашая в дом.

Ньют пошёл за ним чуть медленнее, чем шагал брат. Украдкой он осматривался, но особняк был холоден и тёмен и скрывал свои тайны.

— На сколько тебе дали отпуск? — спросил Ньют маячащую впереди спину.

— Две недели, — ответил Тесей, поднимаясь по лестнице. Ковёр скрадывал его и без того тихие шаги. — Хотят, чтобы я проверился, ха. Больше я в Мунго ни ногой.

Ньют тихо вздохнул. Упрямство, похоже, их общая фамильная черта.

— Если тебе не повезло с одним целителем, это не значит...

— Я всегда справлялся, Ньют.

— Не со всем можно справиться в одиночку.

Спина впереди напряглась, это было видно даже за мягкими складками халата. Напряглась — и снова расслабилась, и Тесей молчаливо довёл Ньюта по коридору до дальней двери. Он достал из кармана палочку и перебирал открывающие заклинания долго, раздумчиво, как перебирают чётки, будто не помнил, чем же конкретно он запер дверь. Наконец он подобрал нужное.

— Это твоя спальня, — сказал Тесей бесцветным голосом, открывая дверь. — Я буду в гостиной.

И он развернулся, не став ждать, пока Ньют зайдёт. По коридору он шёл тихо, словно призрак; его спутанные вихры уже долго не видали расчёски. Ньют смотрел брату вслед, пока, опомнившись, не схватился за дверную ручку — и тут же её отпустил. Склонился над ней и провёл пальцем, а потом долго разглядывал слой пыли на подушечке.

Печально поджав губы, Ньют вошёл в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.

* * *

Раньше Тесей кочевал по съёмным квартирам, упрямо не желая оставаться в родительском доме. Его карьера быстро шла в гору, и жильё Тесей всегда снимал в центре Лондона, но всё же это не то, что собственный дом. Больше десяти лет Тесей упорно жил так, игнорируя сетования родителей, и только Лита что-то изменила в нём.

Ньют, всегда избегающий родственников, узнал новость о покупке дома последним. Удивился, но не слишком сильно: видимо, брату всю жизнь было комфортно не иметь собственного угла, как и Ньюту, но Лита в какой-то момент стала центром притяжения Тесея, человеком, ради которого можно изменить своим привычкам.

Есть люди, которые сами по себе словно дом. К ним возвращаешься, как возвращаются в уютную гостиную к любимому продавленному креслу. Возможно, Лита была такой для Тесея. Наверняка была, и красивый их дом после её смерти словно потерял свою душу. Спускаясь по лестнице, Ньют ощущал затхлый запах, будто за неделю особняк успел обветшать.

 

Тесей нашёлся не в гостиной, а на кухне. Он невидяще смотрел в холодильный шкаф — пустой, насколько мог разглядеть Ньют, понявший теперь, почему так обострились скулы брата. Тесей обернулся с извиняющейся улыбкой, а потом вытащил откуда-то из угла шкафа заветрившийся кусок вяленого мяса. Осмотрел и бросил обратно.

— Я не ждал гостей, — отрубил Тесей, как будто это всё объясняло. 

Ньют молчал, не зная, что сказать. А потом неуверенно произнёс:

— Я принесу еду. У меня кое-что оставалось в чемодане.

Это был не ланч и не ужин — что-то среднее. Тесей ел вяло, неохотно, и Ньют, чтобы не расстраиваться лишний раз, блуждал взглядом по столовой, которая, должно быть, совсем недавно выглядела нарядной, но теперь казалась неряшливой: на каминной полке стояла какая-то дребедень, пол рядом был весь чёрный от пепла, с обрывками недогоревших бумаг, на креслах висела изрядно помятая одежда Тесея: на спинке одного — рубашка, на другом — брюки.

— Апельсин, — вдруг сказал Тесей. Ньют вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд: брат, медленно ведя палочкой, снимал кожуру с ароматного фрукта. — Лите нравятся апельсины.

«Нравились», — чуть не поправил Ньют, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

Ему даже не пришлось придумывать предлог, чтобы сбежать в свою спальню — Тесей был словно не здесь и вряд ли заметил, что Ньют ушёл. Пробормотав слова извинения, Ньют быстро вышел из столовой и поднялся на второй этаж.

В спальне он первым делом наложил звуконепроницаемые чары на комнату и только убедившись, что дверь плотно закрыта, достал из-под кровати чемодан. В этот раз чемодан был совершенно обычным, Ньют почти не расширял его — разве что самую малость.

Раскрыв защёлки, Ньют вынул маленькое зеркальце в старинной, уже поистёршейся с годами металлической раме, на которой можно было рассмотреть семейный герб — вставшего на дыбы гиппогрифа. Ньют протёр зеркальце рукавом и взглянул на часы. 

— Мама, — сказал он негромко, приблизившись вплотную к стеклу. Позвал снова, чуть выждав, и отражение наконец пошло рябью.

— Извини, отец отвлёк. — Мама тоже никогда не здоровалась. — Что расскажешь?

Ньют смотрел на неё в раздумьях, пока между её бровей не появилась складка. Она убрала с лица прядь выбившихся из причёски седых волос — мама никогда не подкрашивала седину, считая это бесполезным и никому не нужным враньём.

— Тесей плохо, — сказал Ньют напрямик. — Хуже, чем я думал. Чем мы думали.

Мама спрятала лицо в руках, и Ньют услышал её тяжёлый вздох. Но когда она убрала ладони, в глазах не оказалось ни намёка на слезы, а тонкие губы были упрямо поджаты.

— Мунго? — спросила она. Ньют кивнул. — Ничего... Я сама скажу отцу. Жди нас завтра и будь с ним рядом. Постоянно рядом, Ньют, понимаешь?

— Да, мама.

Он согласился дежурно, как соглашался всегда. В их отношениях не было теплоты. Ньют не мог бы назвать себя нелюбимым ребёнком в семье и не знал, кому из них не повезло больше — Тесею, к которому всегда были завышенные требования, или ему, от которого уже просто ничего не ждали. Ни плохого, ни хорошего.

— Будь молодцом, Ньюти, — сказала мама напоследок, и даже ласковое обращение прозвучало сухо.

Ньют отложил зеркало и крепко задумался. 

Нужно было возвращаться к Тесею.

 

Заходя в единственную освещённую комнату, Ньют сначала подумал, что это спальня Тесея, но слабый, ещё не выветрившийся аромат духов подсказал ему верный ответ. 

— Почему ты здесь, Тесей? — тихо спросил Ньют, наблюдая, как тот выравнивает фотографию Литы в рамочке на трюмо, трогает кольцо — наверняка её помолвочное. — Тесей!

Он сказал это громко, уже не в силах сдерживаться, желая докричаться до брата, который был ещё где-то внутри, за сломленной оболочкой с пустыми глазами. Но Тесей лишь повернулся в его сторону, одной рукой держа пузырёк духов Литы. Сладкий аромат в воздухе усилился.

— Она любила тебя, — произнёс Тесей. Ньют невольно сделал шаг назад. — Я видел. Она там посмотрела на тебя, говоря «люблю». 

— Она к тебе обращалась, Тесей, — возразил Ньют хрипло. — Не дури.

Интуиция требовала бежать, срочно бежать, а интуиция Ньюта никогда ещё не подводила. Но побег — от брата?.. Что ему мог сделать Тесей?

В лихорадочных размышлениях он пропустил момент, когда Тесей оказался совсем рядом и потянул опять за собой. Ньют сел на краешек кровати, и комната скрылась за вышитым тюлевым балдахином. Скрылся и Тесей, а потом появился снова, сел рядом с чем-то в руках.

— Смотри, — сказал он, и в его голосе было столько горя, что Ньют сглотнул комок. Он покорно протянул ладонь и вынул из пальцев колдографию, мгновенно её узнав. 

— Откуда? — спросил Ньют. Он смотрел на себя, улыбающегося, и на Тесея рядом. Кажется, это было после шестого курса Ньюта. 

— Нашёл в ящике. У неё в ящике трюмо, когда вещи разбирал. В шкатулке с украшениями, за зеркальцем.

Ньют поспешно отложил колдографию в сторону, подальше. Тесей, высокий даже сидя, нависал сверху, прижимаясь боком, и Ньюту это совсем не нравилось.

В глазах брата появился безумный огонёк — или просто свет так играл, отражаясь от большой вазы с невянущими цветами?..

— Как она тебя целовала? — спросил Тесей, и Ньют чуть не вскочил, но рука брата удержала его. — Было же, хотя бы в школе, верно? Не запирайся, Артемис.

Второе имя было едва ли не большей странностью, чем вопрос. 

Ньют берёг это имя для того человека, с которым можно будет разделить жизнь и постель; он бы вручил его как подарок, как дар доверия. Ещё никто не называл так Ньюта, и никто пока не оказывался с ним в одной постели.

Хватка Тесея была железной, но он не сжимал до боли, как будто лишь хотел удержать рядом. Ньют застыл, как перед опасным животным, и увёл взгляд в сторону, рассматривая хрустальную вазу на столике у окна. В ней стояли белые лилии, которые всегда в голове Ньюта ассоциировались со смертью.

— Я просто хочу знать, — сказал Тесей жалобно — с совсем несвойственной ему интонацией. И вдруг сделал то, от чего сердце Ньюта заколотилось как бешеное в ужасе.

Тесей наклонился и влажно поцеловал в шею.

— Очнись, — пробормотал Ньют, выкручиваясь из хватки. — Что с тобой, Моргана раздери...

— Мы связаны, — сумбурно втолковывал ему Тесей, наваливаясь, заставляя лечь на кровать. — Мы втроём связаны, а ты, ты ещё жив, и она тебя любила, и я тебя буду любить. Я не могу потерять и тебя.

Ньют высвободил руку и вскинул кулак, защищаясь. Тесей поцеловал судорожно сжатые пальцы.

— Тебе нужна помощь, — пробормотал Ньют. — Давай... давай мы встанем, и я помогу...

Он остановился на полуслове, не зная, чем может прямо сейчас ему помочь. Подчинившись порыву, Ньют обнял Тесея за шею. 

— О Мерлин, — сказал Ньют тихо. Он уже не знал, что делать. Он ничего не понимал.

— Разреши мне, — прошептал Тесей в ухо, и Ньют повернул голову в его сторону. — Пожалуйста.

В голосе была мольба, и Ньют не задумываясь ответил:

— Что угодно. Что угодно, если тебе станет лучше.

Тесей поднял голову с его плеча и посмотрел почти осмысленно. Ньют уже расслабился, как вдруг пальцы обхватили предплечье, кудри мазнули по виску, и лицо брата оказалось недопустимо близко.

Слишком шокированный, чтобы оттолкнуть, Ньют позволил целовать себя, позволил влажно и горячо облизывать губы. Испуг захлестнул его с головой, мешая думать. Брат, с которым они никогда не были близки, трогал и целовал, как целуют любовников. Руки Тесея забрались под рубашку и гладили живот; и когда Тесей приподнялся, чтобы скинуть с себя халат, его лицо осветилось лампой на прикроватном столике. 

Щёки Тесея были мокрыми от слёз.

— Не надо, — полузадушенно сказал Ньют, когда Тесей начал раздевать и его. — Что ты делаешь? Тесей, зачем?..

В ответ Тесей обнял — очень крепко. Ньюту было больно, он старался оторвать от себя его руки, но попытки оказались безуспешны.

— Она тебя целовала? — раздался шёпот у уха.

— Да, — ответил Ньют безнадёжно, перестав сопротивляться. — Давно. Очень.

На губы легли пальцы Тесея, медленно обвели. Ньют сглотнул и попытался подняться — опять.

— Нет, нет, нет. — Тесей схватил за плечи. Его грудь заходила ходуном, в глазах появилась паника. — Ты обещал. Ты обещал мне.

Что-то детское, обиженное было в его голосе, и Ньют окончательно сдался, дал себя уложить обратно и раздеть. Он отвернул голову, чтобы не смотреть на Тесея, и перед его лицом слабо колыхался полупрозрачный балдахин, за которым на Ньюта взирала чёрно-белая Лита с колдографии. Лита смеялась, и Ньюту казалось, что она смеётся над ним. Он продолжал смотреть на этот зацикленный немой смех и тогда, когда Тесей развёл ему ноги, смочив слюной отверстие и ложась сверху. Брат был очень горячим, и Ньют впервые подумал, что, возможно, его безумие усугубилось температурой. Но сейчас это уже не имело значения. 

Тесей вошёл в него грубо, резко, и Ньют вскрикнул; член словно распирал изнутри, хотелось уйти от этого неприятного ощущения. Было сложно поверить, что первый раз случился таким — с родным братом, на кровати его мёртвой невесты. Что-то ужасное и одновременно ироничное было во всей этой ситуации. Если бог и существует, думал Ньют с горечью, то он любит злые шутки. 

Из-за мерных толчков фотография Литы двигалась перед глазами, а балдахин колыхался, когда Ньют задевал его пальцами согнутых в коленях ног. Тесей в своём безумии не был милосерден, и когда Ньют услышал странные звуки, он не сразу понял, что это он сам скулит от боли. Чтобы отрешиться от происходящего, он пытался вспомнить... Сколько же зелья забвения осталось на полке? Есть ли хотя бы пара унций, или он израсходовал уже весь пузырёк?.. Это был очень важный вопрос, и Ньют закрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти подвал и полочку с зельями в своей маленькой хижине, куда он вернётся совсем скоро. Завтрашним утром, если быть точным — когда прибудет мама.

А до того...

Пальцы легли на щёку, заставили повернуть голову, и Ньют воззрился на брата, пытаясь отыскать в его лице хоть что-то родное и привычное, но не находил, блуждая в незнакомом выражении его глаз, как в лесу. Этому Тесею не было интересно, что чувствует Ньют, чего хочет Ньют. Этот Тесей даже не понимал, чего сам хочет, превращая собственное горе и свою любовь во что-то чудовищное, не поддающееся никакому разумному объяснению. 

Ньют безучастно смотрел на него, закусив нижнюю губу — и Тесей вздрогнул, толкнулся особенно глубоко, изливаясь внутрь. Ньюту казалось, что он ощущает сперму в себе, и его чуть не стошнило.

Когда Тесей вынул член и свалился рядом на кровать, обняв, Ньют не испытал особенного облегчения. Боль поселилась в нём тупыми непрекращающимися импульсами, напоминая о том, что пережитое им сейчас реально. Осторожно, пытаясь не потревожить Тесея, который, похоже, уснул, Ньют встал и сбежал из спальни, прихватив одежду с собой. Спотыкаясь, ёжась от холода, он дошёл до самой дальней из ванных комнат и прислонился лбом к стене. Одежда упала на пол бесформенным комом.

Сейчас он досчитает до десяти и...

— Где лекарственные? — пробормотал Ньют, усилием воли оттолкнувшись от стены и находя взглядом шкафчик. — Должно быть, здесь...

Открыв дверцу, он вздохнул с облегчением. Вот оно — то, что ему сейчас нужно. Ньют вытащил зубами пробку — палочка осталась в его спальне. Надо же, полчаса назад он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности...

На полке обнаружилось и сонное зелье — Ньют прихватил и его, засунув в карман брюк. Крадучись, он поднялся обратно и замер у двери спальни Литы, словно перед невидимой стеной. Дважды заносил он ногу и не мог войти. Беспомощно Ньют поднял взгляд к потолку — дом будто взирал сверху, равнодушный, холодный и пустой.

— Серьёзно? — сердито спросил Ньют самого себя и перешагнул порог.

Тесей лежал в том же положении, в каком Ньют его оставил — на животе, рука поперёк кровати. Пересилив нервную дрожь, Ньют сел рядом, схватил за плечо, чтобы разбудить.

— Тесей. Тесей! — шепнул он, свободной рукой безотчётно поправляя сбившееся покрывало. — Проснись.

Он терпеливо ждал, когда Тесей откроет мутноватые глаза, когда сфокусируется на Ньюте — и только тогда наконец подсунул ему склянку с зельем.

— Так будет лучше, — говорил Ньют, убеждая то ли его, то ли себя. — Так нам обоим будет лучше.

Едва лишь зелье оказалось выпито, Ньют сорвался с кровати, словно она была горячее огня, и выбежал из комнаты — по коридору, быстрее, в свою комнату. Пробормотав запирающее заклинание, Ньют сел на постель, закутавшись в пахнущее пылью одеяло. Он не зажигал свет, и сумерки густели, скрывая предметы, пряча их за невесомым покрывалом ночи. Ньют даже не стал пытаться уснуть: привалился спиной к подушке, и кокон одеяла грел его, даря обманчивое ощущение покоя. За окном поднялся ветер, и всю ночь Ньют слушал его завывания в водосточной трубе.

* * *

В Мунго Ньют пришёл на исходе недели.

Так никому ничего и не рассказав, он несколько дней боролся с настойчивыми просьбами мамы и отца, пока не сдался. Прежде чем аппарировать к больнице, он долго возился с животными, обходя биомы один за другим, пока Банти не напомнила, что уже три часа дня. Приём посетителей завершался в пять, но Ньют думал, что два часа — это слишком долго. Даже пара минут сейчас для него казалась вечностью.

Перед тем как уйти, Ньют проверил варящееся в хижине зелье.

В больнице он, не отвлекаясь на окружающую его суету, поднялся на нужный этаж и долго топтался у двери палаты — Ньют не решался войти, как боялся недавно снова входить в спальню, где Тесей причинил ему боль. Беспомощно Ньют смотрел на дверную ручку, понимая, что не может за неё взяться.

И тут дверь открылась сама.

Тесей разглядывал его с удивлением, и Ньют невольно отшатнулся, уходя назад, в спасительную тень коридора. Брат взирал на это бегство растерянно и, что самое ужасное, — с пониманием.

— Я почувствовал, что кто-то пришёл. — Тесей нервно облизал губы. — Если я отойду... ты войдёшь?

Его голос звучал как голос психически здорового человека, но Ньют медлил. Было сложно откинуть образ, который накрепко запечатлелся в памяти. Наконец Ньют ответил:

— Да. Я войду.

Тесей посторонился и исчез в глубине палаты. Набравшись уверенности, Ньют распахнул приоткрытую дверь. Палата была небольшой, всего на два места, и Тесея он увидел на кровати справа, левая же кровать пустовала.

— Тут лежит какой-то бедолага, свихнувшийся из-за проклятья... не уверен, ещё не спрашивал. Кажется, к нему пришла родня, так что пока мы тут вдвоём. Не наложишь ли?..

Ньют понял и взмахнул палочкой — чары легли на палату, и теперь никто не мог слышать разговора. Тесей грустно проследил взглядом за палочкой, исчезнувшей в петле под пальто.

— А твою... — начал Ньют.

— Отняли. Ты не представляешь, как раздражает невозможность нормально побриться.

Теперь, вблизи, щетина Тесея стала заметнее — он и вправду очень зарос и выглядел почти так же, как в день, когда вернулся с войны. Ньют ещё помнил эти ощущения мозолистых ладоней на своих щеках и шее и порывистый колючий поцелуй в лоб. 

— Говорят, что скоро я буду в порядке. — Тесей сцепил руки в замок и положил их на колени, обтянутые полосатыми пижамными штанами. — Но в действительности они не уверены. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что я, похоже, сам по себе сбрендил, а не из-за проклятия?

Улыбка Тесея была слишком жалкой, и Ньют отвернулся. Он снял пальто, но держал его на согнутой руке.

— Знаю, — ответил Ньют, разглядывая сладости на тумбочке у соседней кровати. — Мама сказала.

— Они даже не знали, куда меня положить. Случаи... очень редки.

Он как будто ждал ответа, и Ньют произнёс первое, что взбрело в голову:

— Говорили, что двоюродный дедушка Фергас тронулся на старости лет, помнишь, кто-то рассказывал из родни в Рождество?

Фраза была настолько плоха для утешения, что Тесей улыбнулся, а потом сказал без перехода:

— Прости меня. Ты знаешь, за что.

Ньют хотел бы ответить: «Нет, я не знаю». Хотел бы подойти к Тесею и спокойно сесть рядом с ним, но он уже успел выдать себя у двери, а потому вздохнул и опустился на стул — но не у кровати Тесея, а в противоположном углу палаты. Теперь между ним и братом пролегала пустая комната. 

Излишняя близость отдалила их друг от друга. 

— Ньют, — начал Тесей отрывисто, — я вижу, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом. Тогда что мне сделать? Для тебя. Только скажи. 

Ньют рассматривал свои ладони и произнёс, не поднимая глаз:

— Выздороветь. Так ты сделаешь одолжение и мне, и родителям. Больше ничего не надо, зелье забвения уже почти готово. 

— И как будто ничего не было.

— Да. Как будто не было. Я потом могу и тебе принести.

Ньют поднялся и подошёл к двери, и в спину ему донеслось:

— Я мог бы многое забыть. То, как Лита... как она умерла. Как умерли авроры, которых я вёл против Гриндельвальда. Забыть Великую Войну и прекратить свои кошмары. Но это трусливо, так что нет, мне не нужно зелье.

Ньют встал столбом уже у выхода, не веря своим ушам, но тут до него начало доходить.

— Ты дурак, — сказал Ньют сердито, — дурак, потому что хочешь страдать. Мучиться виной. Но ты передо мной не виноват и ничего мне не должен. Хватит грызть себя и быть... 

— Кем быть? Старшим братом? — Тесей тоже поднялся. — Тогда подойди ко мне. Чего ты боишься? Просто подойди, ты же меня простил, и теперь всё нормально. Или нет?

У двери раздались голоса, и в палату вошли разом несколько человек: всклокоченный мужчина с блуждающим взглядом, две женщины, на вид мать и дочь, и целительница, которая сосредоточенно левитировала поднос с лекарствами перед собой. Ньют шагнул в сторону, и вошедшие прошли к соседней кровати. Тесей молча наблюдал за ними, но не спешил садиться.

— Теперь тебе удобно? — щебетала женщина, взбивая подушку. — Сейчас время принимать лекарство. Вот оно, а вот тыквенный сок запить...

— Мистер Скамандер, — сказала целительница, и Ньют с Тесеем разом повернулись к ней. Она стушевалась и протянула Тесею клочок пергамента. — Вам передали. А ещё...

Тесей хмуро взял с подноса стакан с болотного цвета варевом и выпил разом, поморщившись, жестом отказался от сока.

— Ну вот, — произнёс он, глядя на записку, — уже и Трэверс лично пишет, не иначе как что-то крупное в лесу сдохло... Ньют, постой.

Очередной порыв уйти был опять остановлен, и Ньют раздражённо опёрся о косяк. Тут Тесей, засунув записку в карман, подошёл, заключил в объятия. Это произошло так быстро, что Ньют тихо вскрикнул и панически дёрнулся. Тесей, разумеется, заметил.

— Простил ты меня, как же, — сказал Тесей в ухо и разжал руки, ушёл обратно к кровати. Ньют смотрел, как тот ложится, берёт книжку — не оборачиваясь на него, — и не знал, что ещё добавить. Поэтому когда родственницы пациента с соседней кровати засобирались, громко и бурно прощаясь, Ньют вышел вместе с ними.

* * *

Зелье, которое Ньют сварил накануне, так и осталось невыпитым, и Ньют сам не мог себе сказать почему. Не всё было решено между ним и Тесеем, и если поторопиться, то можно сделать только хуже. Ньют не хотел бы остаток жизни мучиться от непонятной неприязни к собственному брату, не видя её истоков. А потому пришлось заткнуть зелье пробкой и поставить на полку в хижине рядом с другими покрытыми пылью бутылочками.

— Ньют, — несмело сказала Банти, постучав по косяку двери, и Ньют торопливо отошёл от полки с зельями. — Ты забыл о лунтелятах. Хотел же глянуть на их копытца.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Да, спасибо.

Он начал суетиться, искать свои приборы, ожидая, когда Банти уйдёт, но она всё не уходила.

— Тебе помочь? — раздалось от двери.

— Нет. Я справлюсь.

— А не с лунтелятами?

Ньют обернулся. Возможно, она имела в виду других животных, но тон её говорил иначе. Конечно, она видела его слишком часто и понимала, когда что-то особенно не так в его душе.

— Не надо, — ответил Ньют мягко. — Всё хорошо. Но, знаешь... с лунтелятами я действительно не откажусь от твоей помощи — пожалуй, их слишком много на одного меня.

Банти с облегчением рассмеялась и, сделав шаг внутрь хижины, взяла то, что Ньют искал долго и безуспешно — мазь для копыт. Оказывается, она была под самым его носом.

— Тогда пойдём, — сказала Банти, выходя наружу.

Удивительно, но труд помогал больше, чем всё остальное, и Ньют, вытирая пот со лба, пытаясь уследить одновременно за всеми малышами, понял: наконец-то впервые за неделю он смог успокоиться. То ли дело было в молчаливой поддержке Банти, то ли в осознании, что он и вправду может всё решить сам — ведь брат уж никак не страшнее нунду, которому Ньют без страха мог залезть в пасть для лечения зубов. 

У Тесея были проблемы, вот и всё. У кого их не было.

Тесей правда не хотел.

— Тесей? Не хотел что? — переспросила Банти, и Ньют понял, что последнее произнёс вслух. Он покачал головой.

— Семейное, — сказал он кратко.

— Ох.

— Да. Семья — это... Ну, сама понимаешь, — закончил он неуклюже.

Банти ответила не сразу.

— На самом деле у меня осталась только мама, — сказала она извиняющимся тоном. — Папы не стало на войне. А с мамой мы не очень часто видимся, она живёт в Австралии.

Ньют мысленно обругал себя последним остолопом — уже не один месяц работают вместе, а он даже про её родню не знал.

— Австралия... Это очень... далеко. Даже порталами.

— Да, довольно сложно выспросить разрешения. — Она быстро улыбнулась, как будто пытаясь стереть этой улыбкой печаль ответа. — Меня, наверное, уже скоро начнут узнавать в отделе магического транспорта. 

— Это ненадолго, — сказал Ньют, просто чтобы утешить. — После войны ведь ввели повышенную безопасность, и в скором времени должны отменить.

— Так уже почти десять лет говорят.

И то верно.

Они продолжали осматривать копытца, смазывать их, и Ньют думал, что Банти, сама того не зная, всё-таки помогла ему, и очень сильно. Она напомнила, что у него, в отличие от многих, есть семья — полная семья, в которой никто не умер на войне, хотя все принимали посильное участие, даже бабушка — выдающаяся волшебница в своё время. 

Ньют облокотился на ограду забора, утирая шею и глядя, как Банти заканчивает с последним лунтелёнком. Она уловила взгляд и повернулась к нему, вытерла руки о передник, и Ньют ощутил к ней глубокую симпатию. 

— Хочешь... — начал он и тут же сдулся. 

Банти склонила голову набок, ожидая продолжения. Невзрачная, в своём странном широком платье, удобном при возне с животными, она всё равно была для Ньюта симпатичнее многих девушек. 

— Что, Ньют?

— ...выйти куда-нибудь вечером? — закончил он, тушуясь. Он и сам пока не был уверен, почему вдруг захотел предложить.

— Конечно, — кивнула она деловито и тут же отвернулась — как будто собирая инструменты, но Ньют знал, что она наверняка улыбается. — Но давай не сегодня? Может, завтра?

Ньют ответил быстрым согласием и тут же ушёл, чтобы не выдавать себя ещё сильнее. Пожалуй, это удачно, что они договорились на завтра — ведь сегодняшний вечер у него тоже теперь был занят.

Ему стоит снова побеседовать с Тесеем.

* * *

В этот раз он вошёл в палату без страха — на сомнения попросту не оставалось времени, приём посетителей заканчивался. Тесея он увидел сразу, на кровати. Тот повернул голову, безэмоционально пялясь на Ньюта, и лишь тень удивления скользнула по лицу, задев брови, которые слабо приподнялись.

Лицо Тесея было сероватым, нездоровым — почти как в тот день, когда Ньют пришёл к нему в особняк.

— Рад видеть, — кратко произнёс брат, но вот уж чего-чего, а радости в голосе точно не было.

Ньют, потоптавшись, взял стул и подсел рядом.

— Плохой день? — поинтересовался он почему-то шёпотом.

Тесей ответил не сразу.

— Ты знаешь, что волшебнику сложно убить себя без палочки? — спросил он неожиданно, и Ньют вздрогнул. — Из окна не выйти, не отравиться толком — ничего.

— Только не говори мне, что ты пытался.

— Нет, не пытался. — Тесей вздохнул, и тут Ньют заметил — на его тумбочке теперь стоит фотография Литы. Та самая, из спальни.

Воспоминания нахлынули волной, и Ньют поёжился, инстинктивно отодвигаясь вместе со стулом. Тесей проследил взглядом это движение.

— Ты не выпил зелье, — произнёс Тесей, и в его фразе не было ничего вопросительного.

— Нет.

— Почему?

«Потому что ты мой брат, — хотел сказать Ньют. — И я тебя прощу».

Но сказал:

— Зелье пока не готово.

Тесей дежурно кивнул, и Ньюту стало вдвойне неуютно. Брат знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы распознавать ложь, просто сейчас Тесей был не в состоянии допытываться до причин.

— Сегодня мать приходила. — Тесей кивнул на фото Литы, и Ньют понял: мама его и принесла. — Она вроде бы ещё с целителем говорила о том, чтобы меня забрать домой.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Тесей указал взглядом на кровать напротив. Рядом на стуле сидел невзрачный юноша, смутно похожий на мирно спящего пациента, которого тот держал за руку, читая.

— Сын, — тихо сказал Тесей. — Мы немного поболтали. Я узнал наконец — его отец пострадал от неизвестного проклятия, никак не могут понять, какого и что делать теперь.

— А у тебя есть шанс! — горячо заговорил Ньют, подавшись вперёд и забыв про свой страх. — На тебе нет проклятия. 

— Я слишком многих потерял...

— ...И есть мы, — сказал Ньют уже со злостью, — мама, папа, бабушка с дедушкой и я. Ты не забыл этого?

Тесей промолчал, и Ньют ощутил стыд.

— Извини. — Он начал теребить край пальто, которое так и не снял. — Я не могу полностью понять, что ты чувствуешь.

— Всё равно не тебе передо мной извиняться. Я надеюсь, ты простишь меня однажды.

И все барьеры слово рухнули окончательно в душе Ньюта — так тоскливо звучал голос брата. Ньют пересел на кровать и склонился, обхватывая руками плечи, осунувшееся худое лицо. Он поцеловал попеременно в обе щеки и отстранился, глядя на шок в глазах напротив. Возможно, Ньюту мерещилось, но на лицо Тесея словно начали медленно возвращаться краски.

— Ньют!.. — воскликнул брат. — Что же ты... ведь ты никогда...

Настала очередь Ньюта смутиться. И вправду он не был склонен даже обнимать Тесея, не то что в щёки целовать, но ситуация сейчас располагала к неожиданным решениям.

— Мне не нужно зелье, — наконец смог сказать Ньют уверенно, даже с лёгким вызовом в голосе. — Видишь, мне не нужно!

— Не кричи, Ньюти...

— ...Ты мой брат, и что бы ни было...

Тесей схватил за руку и слабо улыбнулся.

— Тише ты. Я и так тебя слышу.

Улыбка на его лице казалась тусклым зимним солнцем, пробившимся через плотные тучи. Взгляд Тесея стал осмысленным, Тесей смотрел на Ньюта, схватившись за него как за волшебную палочку. Это возвращало надежду.

Брат много раз спасал Ньюта. Настала очередь Ньюта спасти его в ответ.

— Я останусь тут, — произнёс Ньют непререкаемым тоном. — На ночь, рядом с тобой.

Лёгкий ужас вернулся вместе с воспоминаниями о том жутком вечере, но в этот раз прогнать воспоминания стало гораздо легче. Тесей теперь казался кем-то вроде заболевшего зверя из его подвала, который укусил лишь оттого, что не смог справиться с болью. А своих зверей Ньют лечил, тем более что Тесей был всё-таки ближе любой его твари. В нём и в Тесее текла одна кровь.

«Простил, — подумал Ньют с удивлением и облегчением. — Кажется, я простил».

И он неторопливо встал, снимая с себя пальто — чтобы остаться.


End file.
